Silver Lock and Key
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Gintoki tiene treinta, el cabello no es tan abundante como siempre pero las entradas todavía no se aprecian. Amén por eso.


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Prácticamente sin spoilers. Vulgaridades y malas palabras. Y la edad de Gintoki me la inventé.

* * *

 **SILVER LOCK AND KEY  
**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Ella tiene catorce y él mucho cabello, como es de esperarse de un hombre de veintiséis años, casi veintisiete. Todavía no hay entradas en su cabeza así como tampoco hay madurez en la de ella. Se llevan bien de inmediato (o algo así) porque, la verdad, no es como que él, Gintoki, se pueda contar como un adulto. Al menos no uno decente.

Se siguen el paso con las bromas escatológicas y los chistes verdes tanto como una niña huérfana y mal hablada puede seguirle el paso a un hombre que ha atravesado por una guerra y por la etapa _nini_ también. Son una gran dupla y el pobre _tsukkomi_ de Shinpachi a veces no se da abasto para responderles coherentemente a los dos.

Gintoki le ve como lo que es Kagura: una niña que con su presencia le ha puesto sentido a su vida, mas no por ser pequeña la considera indefensa. Todo lo contrario.

Kagura lo tiene menos definido: él es como su padre de la Tierra o su hermano mayor de la Tierra o su vello púbico de la Tierra. Lo que resulta está bien porque lo importante es que le quiere y no el cómo.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura tiene quince y Gintoki los veintisiete prometidos. Otra vez casi veintiocho.

Ella sigue tan molesta y flatulenta como siempre, puede que más. Eso sí, el armario como que se ha encogido. Le gusta todavía comer esa porquería agria de sukonbu y continúa haciendo buenas migas con la princesa Soyo. A veces gusta de romperle las gafas a Shinpachi como le gusta destruir propiedad pública intentando partir en dos de una patada a aquel bastardo Sádico. A Gintoki le ha cogido manía de hacer que la lleve cargada en la espalda a todas partes para evitar caminar, que es muy cansado. Puede que, aparte del armario, su ropa también se haya encogido.

Él continúa como un desobligado de mierda que no le paga a sus empleados y que se gasta todo el dinero en el pachinko. Pero al menos tiene salud o eso es lo que dice Shinpachi: que es a prueba de diabetes. Dice que a Kagura apenas y la soporta cuando se pone berrinchuda y quiere que la lleve de caballito, pero en realidad no es tan así porque le ha salido lo masoquista y a veces, y en serio sólo es a veces, le gusta hacerla de mula de carga.

Todo parece seguir igual. Continuar con su ridícula normalidad.

 **[o O o]**

Gintoki tiene los veintiocho y la treintena se le acerca. Se mira al espejo todos los días y comprueba que su mata de cabello esté donde está y que ningún folículo capilar se le haya muerto. Se echa encima unos tónicos raros de plantas traídas de los confines del espacio y lo peina con suma delicadeza. Puede que esté obsesionado con su pelo, pero al menos no lo está con la putrefacta mayonesa, como el bastardo de Hijikata.

El azúcar sigue gustándole más que trabajar y su espada de madera continúa en su cintura. La Yorozuya sigue en pie, el Shinsengumi robando impuestos, Otose exigiéndole la renta y Shinpachi se mantiene tan virgen como siempre. La única que ha cambiado es Kagura, con esos kilos de fruta que se carga en frente, donde antes estaba su tabla de planchar, y que le hacen preguntarse a Gintoki si al menos las murmuraciones de que es un maldito lolicon pueden cesar ahora.

Pero aparte de lo físico, Kagura no parece haber cambiado demasiado. Le sigue agregando esos incómodos _«aru»_ a sus oraciones, chupando la mierda esa de sukonbu y paseando a Sadaharu. Si a caso está consciente de que golpea más fuerte y lo usa en su provecho.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura tiene diecisiete y estrías en las tetas. Se pregunta si esas mierdas le van a seguir creciendo, porque pronto le podrían reventar y esa mierda sería embarazosa. Al menos ya sabe comprar sostenes sola y no le tiene pena a su cuerpo: sabe que tiene curvas de modelo y eso le recuerda al cuerpazo de su madre, así que todo va bien con sus genes. Podría haberle tocado el lado paterno de la familia como al pobre de Kamui y tener que preocuparse por calvicie prematura.

Todavía le gustan un montón de cosas que le gustaban a los catorce, como los paraguas bonitos y romperle la cara al sádico del Shinsengumi. O molestar a Shinpachi al decirle que su cuerpo principal son las gafas y mandarlo a lavarse las manos antes de tocarla. Quien sabe qué haya estado haciendo ese virgen mientras miraba sus videos de Otsuu y ella no estaba presente.

La vida más o menos va igual, como siempre y como todo, sólo que a veces la hace de guardia de seguridad y atrapaclientes para el club de chicas de cabaret en el el que la Jefa ya se ha convertido en la gerente. Le dicen que no puede hacerla de anfitriona porque es menor de edad y últimamente hay muchos clientes subidos de tono, pero a Kagura tampoco le interesa el trabajo: tiene poco tacto con los hombres y al único que soporta que le ponga medio dedo encima es a Gintoki. A veces a Shinpachi, pero no hay que abusar.

A todo esto, Gintoki es un maldito virus para ella, como comida pasada, porque le revuelve el estómago y hace que le dé volteretas cuando pone esa cara seria de macho alfa pecho peludo verga de acero que resulta ridícula en un personaje inútil y de su calaña.

El tarado, por su parte, tiene veintinueve, el último año que le queda antes de abandonar la veintena y llegar a los treinta. Un número que no le atrae para nada pero que tampoco le quita el sueño. Todavía no le da diabetes y por ello se cree en ser superior. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en Yoshiwara, pero Tsukky le cuenta a Kagura que ella casi no lo ve por allí, así que alguna razón va a ese barrio rojo pero no queda con sus conocidos.

Quizás sea por esa mierda ininteligible que murmura para sí mismo cuando cree que no hay nadie a su alrededor o por esa manía que tiene de no estar en casa últimamente.

 **[o O o]**

Es otro año, ambos envejecen y el mundo sigue girando.

Gintoki tiene treinta, el cabello no es tan abundante como siempre pero no hay alopecia y las entradas todavía no se aprecian. Amén por eso. Tiene más dinero en la cartera que antes porque a Shinpachi le está yendo algo bien con la reanudación de su dojo y Kagura es solicitada como anunciante en muchos sitios de anfitrionas, lo cual la deja con más solvencia y menos quejas hacia él.

Aparte de todo eso y una cama en lugar de un futón, Gintoki tiene serios problemas mentales. También hormonales. Del mental prefiere no hablar porque, si lo hace, tiene una lista de hombres que irían a cortarle las bolas en ese mismo segundo. Con los hormonales siente como si estuviera atravesando su segunda pubertad porque anda caliente con mucha frecuencia y se las tiene que ver mucho con Manuela últimamente. O con ese porno hard que venden en Yoshiwara, porque, por más dinero que tenga ahora en la cartera, todavía no le alcanza para una prostituta de las buenas y, para ser francos, tampoco es la prostituta lo que necesita, aunque le ayudaría a aliviar un poco.

En la Yorozuya sigue viviendo Kagura. Se ha quedado con el futón viejo de Gintoki para dormir porque huele bien, pero la mayor parte del tiempo prefiere quitarle la cama. Ya no duerme en el armario porque ha dejado de ser cómodo. Lo hace en la sala acurrucada contra Sadaharu en invierno y bien lejos de él en verano. Gintoki le sigue suponiendo un problema, pero ya sabe que no son parásitos ni algún virus él que le ha contagiado.

La ha costado una larga, incómoda y bochornosa charla con la Jefa entender que Gintoki no es un foco de infección (y un montón de amenazas, golpes y heridas con la alabarta al susodicho, que ha tenido que pagar los platos rotos sin deberla ni temerla ni saber por qué semejante atropello a su persona), aunque le queda. Sino que está esa cosa del romanticismo y follar que a Otae se le ha ocurrido explicar con eufemismos.

No es como que ella quiera follar con Gintoki, pero si lo piensa detenidamente tampoco se opone. Mientras las cosas puedan seguir como están ella está bien con todo y con nada.

 **[o O o]**

La mierda esta, la segunda pubertad, todavía no se le acaba y eso que ha pasado un año desde que le llegó. ¡Que tiene treinta y uno, joder!

Ese segundo aire de vitalidad le estorba mucho ya que no tiene con quien usarlo. Bueno, no puede usarlo con quien quiere, que es diferente, pero lo importante es que le estorba. Al cóctel de mierdas se le han añadido unas cosas, unas que normalmente estorban más de lo que ayudan, llamadas sentimientos.

A él de verdad que le gustaría regresar el tiempo antes de volverse amigo íntimo de Manuela. A lo mejor pudo hacer algo para detenerlo, quien sabe. O a lo mejor puede correr a la condenada Kagura de su piso, porque la puta cría está haciendo unas cosas muy extrañas últimamente y no está seguro de si son a posta o pura coincidencia.

A los diecinueve Kagura tiene la certeza de que las tetas ya no le van a crecer más, gracias, y de que tiene una buena artillería en el resto de su cuerpo. Puede que se conforme todavía, si no puede coger más de lo que tiene, con que Shinpachi se pase por la Yorozuya todas las mañanas y por las tardes sólo los fines de semana, con Gintoki vomitando luego de llegar borracho en la madrugada y ella haciéndole de adorno en los bares de anfitrionas, pero eso no significa que no va a intentar nada.

Puede que Gintoki sea mierda en muchos aspectos, como pagando los sueldos atrasados o despilfarrando todo en pachinko, pero no es lo suficientemente mierda todavía como para mandarla a la verga por intentar algo que puede que no le guste.

Algo como seducirlo.

Dicen por ahí que a los hombres se les llega por los órganos de abajo, y como tal parece que el arroz con huevo no va a hacer la magia en el estómago de Gintoki, a ella todavía le queda otro blanco cuando menos. Después de todo los diecinueve significan que ella ya es legal y los treinta y uno que a él se le están yendo las cabras. Si no se apresura y toma esta oportunidades jamás en la vida va a volver a remojar el churro, mucho menos con una chica tan guapa y tan perfecta como ella.

 **[o O o]**

Resulta que no llegará a los treinta y dos porque, bueno, seguro va a morir y morirá pronto.

Su vida no ha sido particularmente buena, no puede contar muchos periodos felices, aunque sí muchos aburridos, pero al menos el final de su camino es alegre o, de alguna manera, de realización.

Pues resulta que la estúpida cría que no es tan estúpida y no es tan cría, más bien ya es Kagura nada más, sí que había estado haciendo todas aquellas mierdas de la ropa reveladora, las poses sugerentes y el restregamiento adrede. Tan adrede que se lo ha acabado diciendo en la cara y ha hecho una extraña analogía sobre remojar churros en una buena taza de chocolate bien dulce. Para ponerlo en términos más entendibles pero no explícitos el churro es él y el chocolate de altísima calidad es ella.

El chiste se cuenta solo.

Cuando la mocosa que criaste por los últimos cinco años desde que no tenía ningún atractivo sexual hasta llegar a tener cuerpo de prostituta de lujo te dice que, para variar, le gustas como hombre y que lleva un tiempo aceptando y deseando follar contigo... Pues no hay una manera de protocolo para reaccionar. Ni siquiera una cuerda. Y si añades que, aparte del descaro de esta mujercita de nueva generación, has estado jalándotela desde hace ya un buen tiempo por ella y que la cosa no es puramente sexual, lo mínimo que puedes hacer para reaccionar medio decente es reír como desquiciado y pedirle, rogarle a los dioses que Kamui y Umibozu no lleguen antes de que seas capaz de (dichosamente) ponerle una mano encima a la susodicha.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura tiene veinte, Gintoki treinta y dos, casi treinta y tres. La Yorozuya sigue junta, Sadaharu muy grande, el Shinsengumi robando impuestos y Otae es dueña de su propio bar de anfitrionas. La princesa Soyo es la emperatriz Soyo y las bolas de Gintoki siguen en su lugar.

Lo último es un milagro.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Últimamente ando pensando mucho en el Ginkagu, dado a que el Kamukagu es tan imposible de escribir y realizar:'v Pero no me hagan mucho caso, yo nunca soy seria con nada.** **La próxima vez nos leeremos en un Ginkagu angst, como me gustan los fics a mí:D Llenos de dolor y sufrimiento jaja.  
**

 **Avísenme si hay errores a lo largo del fanfic y si alguien adivina de dónde saqué el título (pista: es una canción, pero la canción en sí no importa) merecen galletita y tal vez premio sorpresa.**

 **¡Hasta otra y recuerden que leer mucho evitará que te creas superior por leer mucho!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
